


Changed

by Buggybboi3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime/Manga Fusion, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggybboi3/pseuds/Buggybboi3
Summary: I just wanted to buy some candy.How did a trip to a candy store end up with me taking a crazy exam and living through several near death experiences?In a universe I ain't even a part of to start with...--------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. It's too real for my liking

I was going crazy.....  
I had to be going nutso, cause I was seeing things.... things that should NOT be real.

I was hearing and experiencing stuff I should not.  
"I'm going cray cray..... this can't be real" I was disturbed but also immensely curious. Not a good combo for my current problem.

"Excuse me miss"

".....it looks so real" I miss someone talking to me.

"Ehhm.... miss? miss can you hear me?"  
I look at the green little man and hunch down (To poke at him ofcourse) _He didn't seem all that glad about it._

"could you stop that?" He demanded.  
then he offered me a round white badge with a number on it "Now here is a number tag for the examination, do not lose it as it will serve as your identification"  
He pulls out a pen and a pile of paper stuck to a writing-tray "Now I must ask for a name" 

"Oh.... uhm it's ...Victorica."  
I am so overwhelmed I just blurt my name out. He writes it down next to the number matching the one on my badge.

"That's better" He said then walked off with a quick goodbye cause behind me stepped tree other faces.  
I walked off without thinking to look at them.

"402....?"  
I look at tag in my hand then the horde of pepole keeping to themselves or in defined groups "I must have lost my marbles.....hahhh~" I sigh from stress.

"ouf! ow..... Hey!"  
I was pushed down roughly, the guy who pushed me was wearing a familiar cape. _Eh? isn't that the guy who that scary clown is going to kill?  
_He didn't even pay me attention so I moved to stand back up "What an attitude.... that won't last him long" I pointed out.

"Hey you okay?"  
A young woman with teal hair and a large yellow hat helped me up on my feet.

"Yeah!"  
I smile at her "Thank you!" _being nice to her won't hurt_ I think.

\----  
\--After meeting Ponzu and walking around a little more, (Avoiding that soda creep) I quickly realised, _I was trapped in a cellar with nowhere to go._

"This doesn't seem like a dream.... it's more of a nightmare"  
I have no choice but to figure my shit out "Haaahhhhh" I let out a sigh.  
  
"Should I try to leave? If I only could find that elevator".  
While turning to go back to where I'd woken up first, I knocked into someone "Sorry!" I quickly jumped away from that person "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"...."

"hm?" I look up when I don't get a reaction.

"hmmm~ ♥ Ara~ ara~"  
I feel my eyes widen and my pupils shrink from the heavy level of _Hell no's_ in my screaming head.

"I..... I am very sorry"  
_Politeness better save my ass... or arms, life even: whatever he was planing to take from me._ "Nice to meet you..." I am so happy my voice didn't fuck up.

"It's alright~ ♣ No harm done little sweet ♥"   
The person who had managed to spook me by default didn't pass me or turnaround to leave and I was too afraid to even move, thus... I was stuck infront of this person who's amber eyes studied my every reaction (or what looked to be void off) I thanked my lucky stars that my stressed out poker face hadn't faltered.

"Wonderful!"   
I forced a smile on my lips "I was in a rush.... do you mind if I excuse myself?" My mask is cracking and I force the smile to remain plastered on my face.

"....... I'm Hisoka♠" His eyes turned into burning slit's "Such a tiny little sweet all on your own... will you give me your name?♣"

_OMG I'm going to die!_  
I had to gulp the scream back from where they threatened to emerge from.  
"......"

"......"

"Victorica" I realized it was useless and complied to his obvious threat.

"♥ Victorica?"   
I nod and he seems pleased.

I begin to back away when I'm once again shoved from behind right into the scary clown called Hisoka.  
"ouf!" I collide against him and is forever grateful i've grown just tall enough to face plant Hisoka's belly instead of his crotch.

".......!?" _Didn't make my predicament less scary._ "Hic!"  
I was so shocked I went and hiccupped.

"What are you glaring for, _**freak**_ "  
Another male voice said from behind me, Hisoka quietly moved me aside as I let out another hiccup.  
My eyes turned to see what was going on and it was that red-cape again. He was playing tough despite the others near to see what was going down knew that red-cape had fucked up.

"You should pay more attention~♦" Hisoka's shoes clicked and I froze with the realisation that a man was about to die.  
It didn't take much to piss Hisoka off and I was so relieved I had apologized first. "-to whom you mouth off too ♠"

"Ah! -hic- "  
Red-cape moved to challenge Hisoka "W-Wait!" Not really thinking of what I was doing I grabbed Hisoka's hand in mine and hugged his arm "I-I'm sorry! but... please could you let him off with a w-warning?" _I didn't want to see a man get his arms ripped off_.

I didn't want to see death so soon. "p-please....?" It takes a lot to dare do what I've just done.  
Hisoka looks down at me (more like glaring in such a discreet way I knew I'd overstepped several boundaries) _I will die..._. I cried inwardly.   
  


"Fine"

I at first think I'd heard wrong, _what!? Wait I'm still breathing! I'm alive!!!_...  
"Really?" I'm so shocked I'd stopped that darned hiccup session.

"Since you asked so nicely~ ♥"  
I am numb to his sudden mood swing but Hisoka pats my head and gently pry me off and I let him do so.

"Thank you..." I say not thinking about what I was saying until I'd said it.  
Hisoka looks at me then smiles and a cold shiver climb my back from his action _I don't like how he is watching me... even if he did as I ask, I know for a fact I'm in trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hah! Ha Hah! D-Did I make it?"  
  


I gasp for air while leaning against the mossy trunk of a moist tree stuck in a misty forest.  
There was silence around me and I had survived this far somehow. "I never imagined getting this far" I almost give in and sink to the forest floor.  
"My feet's really hurt" _my lungs feels like they are scorched by fire._

I push of the tree and begin a sort of walk/jog, it's all I can muster.  
And after a very long time I reach a clearing where i can see the examiner.

"There they are"

"Found them"

I pause when I hear someone else speak next to me.  
That person also looks over at me.

"........" I can't belive it.

"Who are you?" He looks me over and stops at the tag on my chest "402..... did you come here with the others?" He asked.

"..... ah, um no I'm alone" I say.  
His look of interest fades and his voice grows a bit cold "I see, What's your name?" He still asks for my name.

"Victorica..... and you?"  
He doesn't look at me now but he does speak.

"Killua"

"....." I look at the group slowly fading away from us and I step out to follow "Are you going to wait for your friends?" He looks at me and I clarify "Those you talked about".

He seems to relax and after a few seconds like I suspect he follows the examiner in silence.  
Now running closer to me, And mind you I wasn't running... I was barely jogging at this point.  
"You're kinda slow" He said.

I bury my irritation.  
"I'm tired and I messed up my kneecap earlier on that weird staircase" I remember stumbling on a fallen applicant and twisting my kneecap, feeling it pop out then back into place right away. "I'd like to think I'm handling the pain rather well" I fill myself with some ego.

"Hmmm"  
Killua says nothing more about that but he's not ditching me either (Can be cause we are almost at the next pit-stop) The examiner halts next to a large building in the middle of nowhere. I finally sink to the floor to rest a bit.

"I can finally put some weight off my knee!"  
I cheer and completely lie down on the grass.

"It's just a knee-cap" Killua said.

I frown a bit "I said that I'm handling it pretty well but it still hurts you know!" I use his own words against him.  
He seems surprised about my attitude and smirks a bit.

"I see"  
He too sits down on the grass next to me.  
After a bit of quiet he pulls a few strands of grass and asks "So...."  
  


"hmm s'up?" I open an eye and peer at him.

"How old are you? so far I've only met one other guy my age"  
 _Oh-hoo.... already lovestruck?_ I think.

"I'm still in 8th grade" I reveal then i mutter "Well.... I'm supposed to attend school but, here I am."  
I skillfully avoid any sensitive topics. 

"8th?.... 13 then?"  
I remember he likely never went to normal school. Since he seemed to take a while to analyze my age.  
  


"What about you?"  
I toss his question back at him despite not needing to know just wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Im almost 12" 

"oh" I close my eyes fully.  
"A 7th grader to be then" I play along.

"Why did you decide to take the exam?" Killua asked after a while.  
  


I open my eyes thinking about how to bail myself out of a tricky question like that "Kinda just happened I guess.... I went out to buy milk and never went home"  
I smile with slight mischief "I have a feeling I'm not the only one out buying milk here either" Killua's cheeks turns a bit pink.

"B-Baka! what are you implying!"  
He was really flustered and I started laughing a bit. "Hey!"

"Calm down I was just guessing, sorry if I was wrong" Tho I knew I wasn't.  
  


Killua calmed down and scratched the back of his head.  
"Nahh.... I actually did run from home"

I feign a look of mock horror "Omg such a criminal!" I gasped.  
"Mother used to warn me about bad boys like you" 

"Shut up"  
Killua seemed to be fed up and stood to leave.

"But i think you're sensitive and cute"

"Wha!?-" Killua froze solid.  
He turned around looking almost cat-like "C-cu-Cute!?" it was a compliment he wasn't ready for at all.

"Yeah!" I sit up and take a few seconds to successfully stand.  
during that time he's still seemingly on his second wave of shyness, "That's what I think, I think you are a pretty and cute guy" With that I begin walking closer to the large building.

This time Killua dosen't chase after me.  
But I find another guy that does "Hi again, my sweet little angel~ ♥"

"Hisoka !?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hisoka was back!?_  
 _Shit..._.. "I see you mad-....." After watching his eyes darken from my indifferent attitude, I changed my tone to a much more happy and friendly one. "-I'm so happy you made it! I was just going t-to look for you!" I fidget a bit from lying so well.

"......"Hisoka's anger vanished and was replaced by a friendly smile  
"-Right~♥" .

I stood there fake smiling at him.  
What was going trough his head was beyond me, but I was going to figure i out and leave his creepy ass. "A bit later than I'd expected from you, did something exciting happen?"  
I jump into a question and he seems happy with it.

"Yes~ I found a few toys to play with."  
  


"R-Really?" _T-toys?.... is he talking about Gon and Leorio?_  
I gently hold the back of my palm against his slightly reddened cheek "Who ever it was they actually got in a good hit" Hisoka didn't slap my impulsive kindness away.

I paused and realised what I was doing and freaked out.  
 _Curse this installed humility of mine!!!!_ without even thinking about it I'd do nice things or go out of my way to help others. _Even if they were bad pepole_.  
It was like this festering part of me ingrained by my family "To be well-behaved and kind to everyone" They were hardcore Christians and had raised me not to stick out of the frame.

"This is kinda nice~"  
Hisoka comments and I remove my hand as if burned.

"Uh huh"  
I take care not to do anything outlandish that would arouse another spree of madness from him. "So, where is those toy's you mentioned?"

"Curious ? ~ ♥"

He asks and I nod.

"That group" he points to Gon and the others and I find Killua already there with them.

"oh"

"Not going over?"

"No" _Not yet anyway_.

"I see" Hisoka seems pleased I picked him over the group.  
I notice him looking over at Gittarackur (A.K.A: Illumi Zoldyck) disguised as a living pin-cushion.

The doors to the large building opens to reveal a large lawn and on it several cooking stations.  
Some where even being taken away to match the current numbers of applicant surviving he first trial. "Cooking?" I enter next to Hisoka and finally notice Buhara and Menchi (The examiners) ahead by the house. "She's a culinary hunter, pretty skilled too"

Hisoka only smirked.  
"You are already trying to annoy her? you are THAT bored?" I inquired.

His smile only grew.  
Patting me on-top of my head affectionately, I stood there scared that he would crush it.  
  


"I can't kill her yet" was what he said.

I turned my head away from him with a disturbed feeling in my gut.  
 _Why did I have to befriend this nutcase?! TwT_

 _? ...oh, look at Killua and the others._  
Killua was looking at me while Hisoka was using my skull as a stressball.  
his nails gently scraping across my frontal and parietal, skillfully messing with my hair. I just stood there waiting for the finishing blow. Forcing a smile on my face.

Yep, not in danger at all.

I wave hello, then look back at the examiners hoping Hisoka would stop petting me.


	4. Chapter 4

I was strolling round on my own to find a way to avoid the pigs and find something else that would satisfy the examiners.

Buhara seemed easy enough, the problem was that woman.  
Menchi, _she has years of experience and training behind her so how could I make something that was good enough?_

Luckily, Hisoka had left me alone as soon as everybody had rushed back into the forest.  
I tried to fix the mess on my head he was partially responsible of after that nerve-wrecking PDA "Focus, I need focus and a plan of survival that doesn't include Hisoka".

"Vikki"

"huh?" I turn an see Killua right behind me. "ASGHSJDSDSUUDISUDJS!!!!! HOW!?!"  
I fly into the air and turn to face the boy who had startled me "Don't pop out like that!" 

He gave me a bored pout and crossed his hands behind his neck "Tsk, don't scream like that, Idiot".

"How am I an idiot?" I realize he's insulted me.

"How do you know Hisoka?"

"Hisoka? you came to find me just to ask about that scary guy?"  
I feel insulted AND disappointed.

"You think he's scary?" Killua seemed to find that hard to belive.

I'm shocked but remind myself that Killua barely knows the guy more than what he saw in the fog "you don't think that?" I'm not upset anymore.  
  


"Not really, I'd just keep away cause he's full of bloodlust"  
He explains. "But why are you so close to him if he scares you?"

"He seems to get more angry when I try to keep away so I figured I'd live longer if I kept it civil"  
I stuff my hands into the pockets of my hoodie and continue "Plus he told me he found more toy's.. so, I might not be on his mind for a while".

I look around "Btw, where did your group go?"

"my group?"  
  


"Yeah, that boy and those teens from before, Hisoka pointed them out and I saw you with them"

"oh, no idea"  
He finally stepped up next to me. Giving me a good eye on how he looked like up close and I thought he was pretty cute with that fluffy mess on his head.

A thought came to me.  
A thought that at this point he was supposed to look for the pig with Gon and the others.   
_Yet he was here talking to me instead_.

"I see..."  
I continue looking around with Killua lazily strutting after me, it felt like having a kid strutting after me being overly curious and meddling.  
After a good while of looking around I fail to find anything of use and decide I should return to the station and see if they have anything I could use.

"You aren't going to find a pig?"   
I'm amazed he still found me more interesting then the exam itself.

"You see me capable enough to kill such a large animal with my bare fists?" I blink and point at myself. "Nah, I better go back to the cooking station and find something to make from the stuff that was already there". 

Killua seems to agree.  
"You know what it looks like?"

"It's large, it's pink and moves in a herd"   
I describe it and point to a large rock nearest the animals size (That is like an elephant) "It's about that size so you can't miss it" I turn around and begin walking back to the large building. 

"Ah, Before you leave I got a tip for you" I fist-pump my palm in a I-just-remember way.

"What?" 

"Their head is their weak spot, that's why their snouts are so big" I point at my frontal with a smile "Good luck, Sparkles"

"Sparkles? ....eh! you mean me?!"  
Killua exclaims chasing after me. "Hang on!"

At that point a random large creature just barged out into the tiny clearing.  
A large pink hog with a large triangle shaped snout came right at us "WHA-!?" I cowered where I was cause it was too fast for me and way too late to move.

"Eeeppp!"  
I was picked up and flew across the ground.  
There was an impact but it was hampered and I opened my eyes "Ah..... Sparkles?" Killua had somehow pushed me aside.  
he was holding me while the tree he'd struck against, bore a large indent of his foot. 

The Pig infront of us turned to attack.  
"Sparkles? ...wait! what are you doing?!" Killua sat me down on the forest floor then vanished, only to reappear on the hog's back. With an audible crack his fingers turned sharp like talons then struck the pigs forehead. 

"!!!"   
The pig soundlessly fell into a heap and Killua hopped down like it was everyday stuff.

I stood up and jogged over.  
Yep, the pig was dead... "Wow.... that was incredible" Seeing it in person was mind-blowing.

I turned to him "That was some op stuff Sparkles! Amazing!"

"op?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Over powered, duh" I sassed.

"I know that idiot! How was that OP? I just hit it's head" He argued.

"......" I felt my cheeks blow up in irritation.  
"Stop calling me an idiot! it makes me not want to thank you for saving me!"

"H-Hah!? you are really arguing with me?"  
Killua was growling already super annoyed "Be happy I haven't called you a hag yet"

*Gasp!* "H-How dare you!"  
I turned around and begun stomping of "I don't have to take that even if you saved me! farewell you meanie!"

\------------------

"Yeah! sure! I'm happy you're leaving! Girl's are such a pain!"  
He turned around crossing his arms and muttering to himself about how silly and stupid girls are.

"......."  
There was silence then he glanced where she had stomped off towards and could barely see her.

"......"  
She just vanished.

"..... WAiT!" Killua picked the pig up and rushed after her.

\-------------------

"Wait!"

Killua was almost behind me and I stopped.  
Still upset about our little spat. "What?" I wasn't happy and I wouldn't be until he said sorry.

"....." Yeah what now? Killua thought.  
He'd chased after her by instinct and was still to shy to apologize. "......I"

"......"  
I wait for what he was going to say.

".....urgh!" He seems super annoyed and just blurts it out "I get it! I'm ..... s-sorry".

"......"  
I am a bit surprised cause the Killua I remember can't apologize to anyone... less a girl. ".... Thank you for saving me" I smile.  
I can't help but feel a LITTLE flattered.

I turn to Killua with that smile and gratitude "As long as you aren't mean to me on purpose again" I hold out my hand for him to shake and he takes it.

"S-Sure" He's a bit shy all of a sudden.

"Then that makes us friends then, right Sparkles?"

"Friends?"  
The word registers in his head and his face lights up a bit.

"What? you aren't interested?"  
I guess he'd want his first friend to be Gon.

"No! it's not that...."  
He seem's really out of it then responds "D-Do you really mean it?"

"Being friend? yeah, I asked didn't I?"

".....You'd be my friend?"

"Why not?" _Good lord! make up your mind boy!  
_"Is there some kind of rite or secret I'm ignorant of here?" i ask with impatience.

He stops fumbling and smiles.  
He's really smiling, then he snickers "Nah, nothing like that"

my cheeks heats up and I cover them with my hands until he's done.  
"Sure"

We begin walking back for real this time and I look at his free hand then at the large pig he's dragging behind us "isn't that heavy?"  
He tilt's his head then shakes it.

"No, not really"

"ooooh" I'm baffled at his raw strength.  
I see his free hand and grin. "Caught ya!" 

"hey!....huh? my hand?"  
He looks at me confused while I'm holding his free hand.

"Let's hold hands!"

"...... 0////0....." He turns a bit pink.

.....>////< .... "I guess".  
He stuttered and squeezed back. Then we resumed walking until we saw the building and that we were the first to be back.  
  


Menchi and Buhara was deep in a conversation while waiting and barely paid heed to us until we picked a cooking station.  
Killua put the pig on the grill "Are you sure?" He asks for a second time.

"Yeah, I didn't kill the pig and I never intended to catch one"  
I started to poke around the various side dishes the examiners had prepared and found some good ingredient.  
  


"Alright"  
Killua gave in and settled to his own side of the cooking station.  
I was half way into my cooking when pepole returned from the hunt with their own pig.

"Killua!"

"Gon!" Killua turned around to greet Gon and it was the first time I met him.  
I peered at them as they rushed over and scooted behind Killua a bit more, I was a bit shy.

Usually I wasn't and I still couldn't wrap my head around why I could be fine with Killua and still be silly shy with Gon and the others.

"oh? who is this?"  
Kurapika reacted to my precense.

"Eh! i can't belive it! the brat found himself a girlfriend this fast!?" Leorio exclaimed.

"Hi! I'm Gon, who are you?"  
He was the friendliest out of the tree.

I gulped and smiled sweetly "Goodday, I am Victorica. Nice to meet you" I introduced myself.  
My entire body shifting from shy to reserved friendliness.

"And she's so sweet!" Leorio gushed towards Kurapika who stomped on Leorio's foot.  
  


"I am Kurapika, Nice to meet you"  
we shook hands and I looked at Leorio who was nursing his foot.

"There, there; are you alright?"   
I held out my hand for him with a concerned expression.

"......." Leorio looked at me for a bit.  
Hurriedly fixed himself up then held out a hand and I took it as he greeted "Nice to meet you, sweetheart: My name is Leorio".

"Mr. Leorio?"  
I try to be polite since I knew what he liked without pointing out his age.   
His eyes glittered a bit so I think i said the right thing.

"Oh no, no Just Leorio is fine!"  
**\--------- in leorio's head. He was very happy infact.** _Finally a person other than Gon who had some basic maners._


End file.
